Merani Nakajima
Appearance Merani has short, warm purple hair that covers one of her eyes. Her eyes are also purple. She wears the Drama Club accessory around her neck. Her bust size is 1.0. She has a long, straight nose and thick, gray lips. Backstory She was born in Tokyo. When she was fourteen, her mother died of an illness. Her father couldn't make enough money there, so they moved to Sisuta Town. Things got better quickly, and Merani was enrolled into Akademi Middle School. When she graduated, her father came down with the same illness that had taken her mother's life. Luckily, he was saved. At this point, it was near the end of her vacation, so she started going to Akademi High School. Personality Merani has the Heroic personality. If she witnesses murder, she will try to apprehend the murderer. She doesn't like having her picture taken. She will not care if you take panty shots. Merani is serious and strict, with a hidden passion for drama. She sees herself as superior to most in the school, but below the Student Council and the staff. She plays the victim card often, to avoid getting in trouble, as she knows that her father will be upset with her. She is not very tidy, but let the moon have mercy on your soul if you forget something. She looks down on childishness and relaxation, herself only stopping for food and sleeping, and even then, she refuses to rest for more than 6 hours. She has a fear of death and failure. Merani is also an athiest. If she were a dere, she'd be a hinedere. Quotes "Um...? Thanks?" (Being complimented over once/more than once) "Ack!" (Having water dumped on her from over the rooftop/tripping and spilling water on her) "Stop right now!" (Seeing murder) "Why are you carrying that?" (Seeing someone carry a weapon/a bucket during anytime before 12:00) "What is wrong with you?" (Seeing someone laugh insanely/visibly insane) "Is that blood?" (Seeing someone covered in blood/seeing a blood stain on the ground) "Wait, why does that thing exist right there and why is it right there?" (Seeing corpse) "Yuck...but you do you, I guess..." (Seeing someone take a panty shot/being victim of a panty shot) "It sounds fake." (Reacting to a lie on the internet) "Are you serious?" (Reacting to a truth on the internet) Relationships Fanon (Feel free to add your OCs) Canon Positive Neutral Negative Kizana Sunobu: Merani likes everything about Drama Club except her. She got a bad vibe off of her the first day that she met her. Ayano Aishi: If Merani sees Ayano, she will usually turn the other way and walk a different route. If this happens, she will take a different route for the rest of the week. It's unknown why Merani dislikes Ayano so much. Routine 7:00- Merani arrives at school. 7:05- Merani changes into her indoor shoes. 7:06 through 8:15- Merani skips class and rehearses for a play. 8:30 through 12:30- Merani goes to class and learns. 12:31 through 1:00- Merani sits on a bench and eats. 1:01 through 3:00- Merani goes to class and learns. 3:01 through 4:01- Merani goes to a club activity. 4:02 through 4:58- Merani goes to the library to study different languages. 4:59- Merani changes back into her outdoor shoes. 5:00- Merani leaves Trivia * The portrait is by Horoshi . * She used to be in the Martial Arts Club, but left once she sprained her ankle during training. * She wants to learn a lot of languages so that she can put on plays for everyone in the world. * Her name used to be "Merani Noakumu". Category:OCs Category:Fuhuhuhuhu's OCs Category:Females Category:Heroic Category:Apothisexual Category:Akademi High School Category:Students Category:Drama Club Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2